I Can Still Remember
by Anakin34567
Summary: You look so beautiful, and as you walk down that isle, I remember that day… that memory… the day I will never forget…
1. Chapter 1

**I Can Still Remember**

**By: Anakin34567**

**Rated M: Sexual Reference**

**Type: One Shot**

**Summary: You look so beautiful, and as you walk down that isle, I remember that day… that memory… the day I will never forget…**

**This story is dedicated to my Fiancé, Felecia **

**You look so beautiful, and as you walk down that isle, I remember that day… that memory… the day I will never forget…**

**I can still remember you're moans of "come on, let's go"**

**I can still remember you yanking me up to that astronomy tower so late at night.**

**I can still remember your warm breath on my lips as we kissed with a fiery passion that was unrivaled.**

**I can still remember thinking, that I should stop kissing my best friend's girlfriend.**

**But I didn't…**

**I can still remember your giggles of reluctant approval.**

**I can still remember how beautiful you were in the moonlight as you shed your clothes.**

**I can still remember how your skin felt under my lips as I kissed every part of you I could find.**

**And oh, I can still remember the feelings you elicited in me that night.**

**Oh, I remember, my first time was with you and it was the greatest feeling I ever had.**

**I still remember our sweating bodies moving together, we took breath in the same rhythmic heat.**

**I can still remember you groping my body, fondling, and groping for reassurance that this wasn't a dream, that this was real, that we would be ok, that I would protect you if Ron found out.**

**I can still remember when you came to me with news that would change our lives forever.**

**But Ron never found out did he?**

**I can still remember how soft your breasts felt in my hands and in my mouth.**

**I can still remember your moans when I entered you for your first time.**

**I can still remember how hot and tight your body felt around me.**

**I still have the scars from your fingers digging into my back.**

**I can still remember that pain, but it was a satisfying pain.**

**I can still remember that day.**

**And now as I watch you walk down that isle, carrying the child Ron thinks is his, I wonder, what's he going to do, when he finds out that it doesn't look like him?**

**As I watch you walk up the alter and turn to Ron, I feel my heart breaking.**

**And I know that he won't love you like I do, as you turn and say the two words that seal our separation, "I do"**

**I see you look out after that kiss, and our eyes meet for a frozen moment in time.**

**But then you look away, it's always you looking away from me Hermione.**

**And I love you Hermione, I always will.**

**When that child is born, we know Ron will lose it, and I'll be there, I'll protect you because I love you.**

**I'll protect you because, I can still remember.**

**The End**


	2. Misery

**Chapter 2: Misery **

**Three Years Later:**

**I sat in the large white hospital room, looking down at Hermione's bruised and battered body lying in the bed.**

**Tears threatened to leak from my eyes as I watched her labored breathing.**

**My eyes flickered down to rest on her wedding ring, and I wonder how anyone could do this to a delicate angel.**

**And it's all my fault, yes it's my fault Ron did this to her, all mine.**

**If I had controlled my feelings that night years ago, she wouldn't be in this position, half dead because of her bastard husband.**

**If you're wondering how we got into this position, it's one hell of a story, so sit back and listen.**

**You might want some popcorn and a language blocker too (just in case)**

**Flashback**

**I put down the pizza shell I was kneading and walked into the living room.**

"**Coming!" I yelled, someone was knocking quietly on the door.**

**I unlocked the door and opened it, Hermione collapsed into my arms immediately.**

"**Harry" she gasped, "Ron has the baby, help her!"**

**I looked over Hermione, she was covered in blood and bruises.**

**I swore under my breath and laid her on the couch gently.**

"**Get Lana!" Hermione yelled, "Before he hurts her!"**

**I nodded frantically, there is no way in hell I'm letting Ron hurt my daughter.**

**I stood up and thought hard on my destination, "29 Demeter Drive, London" I twirled around and with a faint _pop_**

**appeared in front of the large condo Ron and Hermione had shared for the three years since they've been married.**

**I marched up to the door and twisted the knob, it was locked.**

**I didn't have my wand with me, so I did the only other thing I could.**

**I didn't even take the time to examine the door, all I cared about was getting to my baby girl, I raised my leg and slammed it as hard as I could into the big front door.**

**Auror training had made my legs strong I guess because the large oak front door fell in, but it had also hurt my leg.**

**I limped in to the house and listened for any hint of where Ron might be.**

**Then I heard it, the sound that made my blood run cold.**

**A scream, a female scream, a young scream, my daughters scream.**

"**Damn" I muttered and tried to run up the stairs, but my hurt leg slowed me down.**

**When I got up the stairs, I quietly opened the door to Lana's bedroom.**

**Lana was cowering in the corner, clutching a stuffed Norwegian Ridgeback that Charlie had gotten her.**

**Ron was standing over her with his wand out, and my heart almost stopped.**

"**YOU'VE LIVED IN MY HOUSE FOR THREE YEARS" Ron was yelling, "EATING MY FOOD, WEARING CLOTHES BOUGHT BY MY MONEY, PLAYING WITH TOYS BOUGHT BY ME! AND I FIND OUT THAT I'M NOT EVEN YOUR DADDY! BUT YOU KNEW THAT DIDN'T YOU… YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BITCH…"**

**I couldn't stand it anymore, I crossed the room in three quick strides and tapped Ron on the shoulder.**

"**Yeah she did know" I said before my fist slammed into his nose, throwing him to the ground.**

"**Don't," I said calmly, "call my daughter a bitch"**

**Ron made to stand up, but using my good leg I pinned him down.**

**Then I leaned down and grabbed his wand.**

"**Seeing as I'm going to arrest what's left of you, I don't think you'll need this" I said.**

**Putting all my weight on the foot that was pinning Ron down, (making him yell in pain) I snapped his wand over my bad leg, making him yell again.**

**Quickly, using his professional Quidditch reflexes, he knocked my leg out from under me and I fell to the floor.**

**When he stood up, he didn't do anything but start talking.**

"**Three years, I've thought that she was my daughter, that her green eyes and messy hair were just recessive genes or something like that" he said, "but today I realized, she doesn't look anything like me, at all!**

**Then Hermione told me, Harry how the HELL could you betray me? HOW!"**

**I already felt bad enough without him yelling at me, I stole a glance at Lana and smiled a little.**

**She was still cowering in the corner, but she looked cute.**

**Her hair was messy like mine but it had Hermione's cinnamon brown color.**

**She had Hermione's nose and jaw, but her eyes were inherited from me, her eyes that were as wide as dinner plates at the moment.**

"**Yeah Ron," I said, "yeah, I betrayed you, yeah I let my hormones control me that night, and yeah I got Hermione pregnant, and yeah I still love her, but you know what, she married YOU didn't she!"**

**I jumped up and looked Ron in the eye, "It was a MISTAKE!" I said, "but yours was bigger Ron, abuse and attempted murder are both big crimes in my book" **

**Ron didn't say anything, but I saw his eyes flick over to the dresser, following his gaze I saw Hermione's wand lying on top of a neat pile of Lana's clothes.**

"**Hell no, OH NO YOU DON'T!" I yelled as we both jumped for the wand at the same time.**

**We both got to the wand at the same time and wrestled with it for a moment before Ron pulled me to the floor.**

**We rolled around for a few minutes, both fighting for control of the wand.**

"**I'm gonna kill you _and_ Hermione but first I'm gonna make you watch your precious Lana die" Ron grunted as he pushed the wand into my face.**

**Then a picture of Hermione holding a giggling Lana came into my mind.**

"**NO!" I yelled, and with a new strength pushed harder, we fought for a few moments more, then a flash went off.**

**Ron stopped fighting, he had been hit, apparently by his own non-verbal- spell.**

**Ron crumpled to the ground, but he was still breathing.**

"**Daddy" Lana squeaked, "Daddy awe you awite?"**

**I knelt and stretched my arms out for her.**

**She ran over to me and buried her head in my chest.**

"**It's ok baby, daddy's here" I said, slowly stroking her messy brown hair.**

**End Of Flashback**

**I looked to my right, where Lana was gently rubbing her mother's hand.**

**We should have told Ron before they got married, but Hermione couldn't break his heart.**

**As for my excuse, I couldn't admit that I had betrayed my best friend.**

**In the end though, it came down to Ron, he didn't have to try and kill us.**

**I failed Hermione; I failed my silent promise to protect her.**

**Ron's in an intensive care unit right now, and if he gets out of this alive, he's going to go to Azkaban.**

**I've made up my mind, there is no way I'm letting her go back to that big empty house, even if Ron gets out of Azkaban by serving his sentence, there is no way in hell I'm letting Hermione or Lana go back to him.**

**If he ever comes anywhere near them I'll kill him, I swear I will.**

"**Daddy, Momma's waking up" Lana said.**

**My head snapped up to look at Hermione.**

**Her hand closed over mine gently and she smiled.**

"**The famous Harry Potter," she said weakly, "always saving the day"**

**I smiled back and rubbed her hand affectionately, before leaning in and placing a gentle kiss on her forehead.**

**Then Hermione grew serious, "Thank you for saving Lana" she whispered, looking at our daughter.**

"**All in a day's work for The Great Harry Potter" I joked, making Lana laugh.**

"**I love you Harry" Hermione said.**

**I smiled and leaned in to kiss her, but she stopped me.**

"**Now, now Mr. Potter, there is a child present" she said, giggling at my needing expression.**

"**Lana, why don't you go outside and sit with Grandma Molly" Hermione said, slowly sitting up.**

**Lana hugged Hermione quickly and rushed out the door.**

"**Now where were we?" I asked.**

**Hermione wrapped her arms around my neck smoothly, "Right about here" she said, enveloping me in a kiss.**

**I'm back my faithful readers! **

**I just returned from my honeymoon, and I'm happy, Rome was great, sex was great**

**(This note is for people who read The Fall Of The Dark Lord)**

**Holly, I hope you read this and if you did, I hope you like it.**

**Felecia sends her best to everyone.**

**Now for a little bit of news.**

**I'm only going to continue this story if I get 25 Reviews, because I'm working on another REALLY big story at the moment.**

**It's called, "The Chronicles Of Riddle" **

**It's all about Voldemort's life, starting at 3 hours before birth ending at his death.**

**In addition, it's even intertwined into The Gift of life trilogy, meaning we'll get to hear all about what happened to poor Hermione after she was kidnapped at the end of The Worst Summer and The best Year.**

**As for any questions that are asked about Harry and Hermione's daughter in this story,**

**I got the name Lana from the TV show Smallville, simply because that's my favorite show.**

**And I can't wait until September 23d (maybe it's the 29th) because the new season comes out!**

**Thanks for reading, remember if you want this story continued, 25 Reviews!**

**None of my stories have gotten anymore than 15 reviews**

**Except the Gift of Life Trilogy stories**

**The first one got like 65 and the second one got like 72. **

**Furthermore, I have decided to go ahead and write the third story but it's going to be a while.**

**Thank you for reading, and reviewing, I love you all, goodbye.**

**Anakin34567**


End file.
